Memories
by SpySkater
Summary: A memory which leaves him longing for her. Slightly AU.


This was way too uncomfortable. Alex wasn't used to this. Him. In bed. Alone. He used to be able to do that with ease. But that one night changed everything.

It was storming. Hard. Alex had come home soaking wet. He'd just finished his 24 hour lookout over New York. Three years and it was still being rebuilt. Each person on the team had a shift. Peter's and his shifts were 24 hours considering they didn't have jobs in the outside world. Claire's was 8 hours after she got home from the diner. Niki's was 12 hours, considering she worked nights as a stripper. Hiro was usually on Time Missions.

Alex knew he'd be asleep most of tomorrow. He headed to his room and changed out of his sopping wet clothes. The fabric of his black wifebeater and jeans stuck to his skin. His jeans were now a darker shade and heavier, because of the water. He dried himself off and put on a pair of sweats. He got in his bed, happy for warmth.

He could hear the sound of rain hitting his window. The thunder was loud. If it wasn't so soothing to him, it would've kept him awake. The lightning flashed brightly, giving his room light. He was half asleep when she walked in.

"Hey. You awake?" she had asked softly.

"What's wrong, Claire?" he asked as if he'd never been asleep.

"The storm," she answered.

"It scares you?" he inquired. She nodded. He lowered the covers to his waist. "Come on."

"No. Um, no. It's your room. Your bed," Claire said. Thunder crashed. She flinched. Alex gestured for her to join him. She went over and lay next to him. She turned her back to him. Alex gave a small smile to withhold his laughter. He pulled the covers of their torsos. The sound of thunder filled the void of sound. Claire flinched again.

"It's OK," Alex whispered. Claire took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She felt like a little kid, running to her parents. Except this wasn't her mom or dad. It was Alex. He wasn't an adult. Well, personality wise. The only time he was serious or mature was when they were working or when he was training with Hiro or Peter. In free time (if there ever was any), he was the most immature young man she'd ever met, who just happened to be extremely attractive. He was the one to play jokes or do pranks on people. He was also the first one to go on an Observation Missions that could end in imprisonment or death. He contradicted himself.

Alex closed his eyes again. Claire remained awake. Lightning flashed, bringing light into the room.

"Can't you make it stop?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"The lightning."

"I don't know. I've created it. Never stopped it or lessened it."

"Can you try?" she asked. She turned over to look at him. Fear showed in her eyes. Alex had never seen her this vulnerable. He'd never really seen her scared either. The light the room received from the outside world made her look extremely childish.

He nodded. He took a deep breath and focused. Like he said, he'd never done this before. The timing of the lightning changed. It slowed and it wasn't as bright.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded and snuggled up to him. This actually had been the first time that she'd noticed he was shirtless. She didn't care at the moment. She rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her, his fingers grazed his hip. She felt safe here, in this position. She knew he could protect her if needed. Even without his abilities. He was an expert in many types of martial arts. He trained with Hiro in Kendo. He was also a master at archery. She could trust him.

"Night, Alex," she said quietly.

"Night, Claire."

Alex felt something hit him. He opened one eye to find Sylar standing over him.

"Get up," Sylar said. "We have work to do." Sylar walked out of the room. Alex sat up and put his feet on the floor. He ruffled his hair. He hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep. He'd dreamed of a past event. It'd happened 6 months ago.

He rubbed his forearm which stung from the cold. He sighed, suddenly missing Claire. He shook his head and stood up. He changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black wifebeater, and his black Converse. He grabbed his black leather jacket. On the back of it was a silver helix. He put on his wallet chain and grabbed his Gaelic claymore sword. He put it in its baldric and hung it on his back.

This was his daily life. Doing work with or for Sylar. Things had changed. People changed. He looked out the window. Out at the outside world. The world he and Sylar were about to cause havoc in. It was raining which reminded him of her. The girl he'd left behind. The only thing left was his memories.


End file.
